Botanical classification: Caladiumxc3x97hortulanum. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Florida Moonlightxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Florida Moonlightxe2x80x99 was a seedling initially evaluated in 1985 as GC85-245 originating from the cross-pollination of the Caladiumxc3x97hortulanum cultivar Aaron with the cultivar Candidum Junior made in 1982 in a greenhouse in Bradenton, Fla. xe2x80x98Aaronxe2x80x99, not patented, was selected as the female (seed parent) parent because of its vigor, tuber yield, white-veined character, and excellent sun tolerance. xe2x80x98Candidum Juniorxe2x80x99, not patented, was the male (pollen) parent selected because of its leaf production, multi-segmented tubers, bright white interveinal leaf surfaces, and quality as a container plant. Ancestry of xe2x80x98Aaronxe2x80x99 is unknown but xe2x80x98Candidum Juniorxe2x80x99 is believed to be a field mutation of xe2x80x98Candidumxe2x80x99. Asexual propagation of tubers and evaluation in field and pot studies since 1985 have shown that the unique features of this new Caladium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Caladium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment such as light intensity and temperature, without, however, any variance in genotype.
Caladiums are utilized in the ornamental industry as potted plants and landscape plants. They have a diversity of leaf colors that arise from red, pink, and white pigments displayed in solid, spot, and/or blotch patterns in interveinal areas. Veins and leaf margins may be colored or green adding to the diversity of patterns. For plants to be successful in the landscape, they must be vigorous, brightly colored, and have large leaves (unless used for border plants such as is the case for strap or lance leaved cultivars). When forced in containers to be used as an ornamental potted plant, shorter plants with many leaves that emerge quickly are desirable traits. The new caladium plant, xe2x80x98Florida Moonlightxe2x80x99, has distinct solid white interveinal leaf surfaces on heart shaped leaves, white primary veins, and a very narrow green margin. It is different in color (FIG. 1) from xe2x80x98Aaronxe2x80x99, the female parent, which has a wide green margin and the white interveinal pattern is unstable from leaf to leaf. That is, leaves on one plant of xe2x80x98Aaronxe2x80x99 may range in color from only white veins to nearly xc2xe the interveinal area of the leaf having a solid white center. It is different in color (FIG. 1) from xe2x80x98Candidum Juniorxe2x80x99, the male parent, which has green primary veins resulting in a netted pattern. xe2x80x98Florida Moonlightxe2x80x99 has performed well in landscape settings in a number of trials showing the vigor necessary for landscape use. In addition, the new cultivar produces many leaves when the terminal is excised and tubers forced in pots, making it suitable for both a potted plant and a landscape plant. Tuber production, a necessary consideration for commercialization of a cultivar by the caladium tuber producing industry, has been excellent with tubers produced in the ideal sizes as described in the description section.